1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging systems. In particular, this invention relates to dense packaging systems for holding and protecting electronic components, i.e. printed circuit boards, from high gravitational and vibrational environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telemetry systems in airborne missiles can require the packaging and assembly of several printed circuit boards into a small volume. The entire assembly must be secured to protect the boards from vibrational and gravitational extremes during flight. Packaging systems must provide secure mountings of the printed circuit boards. Previous packaging methods have had four peripheral structures to surround and hold a printed circuit board on all sides. The edges of a printed circuit board would be engaged within grooves or channels in the peripheral structures.